


Someone to Watch Over Me

by Sophtly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Schmoop, Wing Kink, human! Rachel Miner Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/pseuds/Sophtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU in which Meg is an orphan who was taken in by Sam and Dean when she was 15. Now she is all grown up and hopelessly befuddled by her feelings for Castiel, angel of the Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch Over Me

 

        Castiel is an inscrutable bastard. Sam is an open book, and Dean wears his emotions on his face like a fucking billboard, but Cas has a poker face that could win championships. She hates him. Damn angel and his fucking ridiculously blue eyes and his stupid full pink mouth and that god-awful bed head. There he is in that ratty old chair, just staring at her, the wide-eyed freak. He has this way of looking at her like he can see straight into her soul which is such a fuckin’ cliché that she almost snorts right then and there. Dean said something once about Cas being able to read minds if he wants to, and she wonders if he’s reading hers now. “Read this, dick” she thinks at him and mentally gives him the finger. She decides it’s just her imagination that the corners of his mouth slide upwards slightly. He continues staring and she stares back fiercely, willing that calm exterior of his to shatter. Of course it doesn’t. Never try to win a staring contest with a freaking angel, she thinks bitterly when she looks away.

                Dean _would_ have to become best friends with an angel. He spends all this time griping about them, and now here they are with one that won’t fucking go away. He just pops in and out like he belongs here and it’s annoying because every time he enters the room with that flutter of wings, her heart makes this blasted jump in her chest and lately she has felt her face going red when he looks at her which is just so dumb she doesn’t even want to think about it. What? Is she fucking twelve years old?

                Dean’s voice breaks into her thoughts. “Hey, you all right there, kiddo? You look like you’re about to kill someone.” She has a sneaking suspicion that Dean is going to be calling her kiddo when she’s 40. It’s like having the world’s most over-protective dad and obnoxious big brother all rolled into one. She wouldn’t admit how desperately she adores him if her life depended on it, but she thinks he knows anyway.

                “I’m fine,” she says, and she knows how grumpy she sounds.

                “Okay well, this isn’t going to help, but I need you to hang tight here tomorrow.”

                “What?! No way Dean! You’re not leaving me behind on this one.”

                “Meg, it’s not up for discussion. I know you don’t like to admit it, but you got really shaken up yesterday. You almost died and it freaked you out. Hell, it freaked all of us out. That’s nothing to be ashamed of. I just need you to hang back for a week or so, rest up, okay?”

                “No. Not okay. Sam, tell Dean I’ll be fine.” She gives him a pleading look. She’d been doing it ever since she joined the Winchester family, getting Sam to side with her against Dean so he could use those big puppy dog eyes and get Dean to see things their way. But this time Sam isn’t biting. Damn she hates when that happens.

                “Nope, not this time. Dean’s right…for once” Dean smacks Sam in the arm and Sam lets out a yelp before slugging him back. It doesn’t turn into a wrestling match this time because Sam is leaning forward and giving her that “it’s okay to feel your feelings” look that he gets. “Meg, we all need a break once in a while. It’s been crazy out there and we’ve been hunting non-stop for weeks. It’s probably why we got in that situation in the first place. Please just sit this one out?” He’s asking as if she has a choice but she knows she really doesn’t.

                “Fine, I’ll just stay back here and paint my nails, braid my hair, you know, all that girly shit that I’m so into.” Dean just leans back his head and laughs and in spite of herself she feels a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. It’s hard not to laugh when Dean laughs. “After this hunt though, we all take a break. You said yourself that we’ve all been going non-stop. If I have to rest, so do you two. Deal?”

                Dean pauses for a minute before reluctantly agreeing. “Deal.”

                “There is one problem,” Sam says.

                As usual, Dean picks it up right away. “Right…the thing might be tracking her after that attack-“

                “And it’s not alone so-“

                “Even if we kill it, it could have sent another one from the pack after her.” She doesn’t know which bugs her more, the way they like to talk about her as if she isn’t in the room, or the way they finish each other’s sentences. They’re so freakin’ cute, it’s disgusting.  

                “What if Cas stays with her?” Sam asks. They both turn and look at Cas.

                “Wouldn’t I be more useful on the hunt?” He asks in return.

                “I think Sam and I can handle any of them we come across together, but we might not do as well on our own if one or two shows up here. “

                “Are you serious?” She butts in “You’re going to leave Clarence here to babysit me?” Cas, that little bastard, actually rolls his eyes at her. He’s been spending way too much time with Dean.

                Other than the eye roll, however, he ignores her and instead says to Dean and Sam “I’ll look after her. “

                She knows she’s acting like a teenager, but she’s so pissed at these three she can’t even see straight. She gets up and crosses the cabin to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She lies in bed and can’t understand why “I’ll look after her” keeps ringing in her ears, keeping her from sleep.

                                                                                          ****

She wakes up tired and still pissed. Sam and Dean are loading up the car, about to head out when she wanders out in her pj’s, blinking sleep from her eyes. She doesn’t talk to them, and they give her space as she stumbles around the kitchen making coffee and toast. Yet when they go to say goodbye, she melts. She hates the thought that they might not come back, hates it so much she hardly even allows herself to think it, and she finds herself wrapping them each in a giant hug before saying goodbye. Dean kisses the top of her head and Sam ruffles her hair and she for a moment she feels safe and happy again.

                The moment is quickly shattered when she walks back into the cabin and finds Castiel sitting at the table. “Good morning,” he says it politely, in that overly formal way he has sometimes. She scowls at him and drinks down most of a cup of coffee and takes a few bites of toast before she finds the kitchen and Cas’s stare to be too much and goes to take a shower. Cas is still sitting stiffly on a dining room chair when she gets out and for some reason the sight of him sitting there in his coat like he’s just going to sit there and stare at her all day makes her irrationally angry. “Take off the trench coat for once, would you Clarence?” She spits at him.

                “Why?”

                “Because if you’re going to be here all day, I don’t want you to sit around like a secret service agent or some shit like that, okay? Geez! Who sits around a house in a fuckin’ coat anyway?”

                “I’m sorry it bothers you,” he says calmly and she hates how damn calm he is all the time. She wants him to just yell at her and be done with it. “I guess I don’t think about it since I don’t ever get hot or cold. It’s just a piece of clothing to me,” he adds thoughtfully.

                “Well whatever, just take it off already, would ya Clarence?”

                He stands up and takes off his coat, carefully placing it over the back of his chair before turning to look at her. “You know I don’t like it when you call me Clarence.” Ah, maybe she’s going to upset him yet. She doesn’t know why she finds that satisfying.

                “Yes, I know that…Clarence,” She draws it out nice and long, willing him to get angry.

                “You’re trying to make me angry. Why?”

                And damn it all to hell, what is with this angel? She hasn’t succeeded in upsetting him at all and instead she is the one getting red in the face and blurting out “Because it’s fun, Clarence. And because I don’t fucking know what to do with myself when I’m around you.” Oops. That was a lot more honest then she had planned on being.

                Castiel looks at her for one long moment, and then he strides across the room, cups the back of her head in his hand and kisses her. He doesn’t stop kissing her until she softens against him and kisses him back. She’s shocked and breathless when he pulls back and says “I don’t know what to do with myself when I’m around you either, but that seemed appropriate.” He pauses before adding “I’ve been thinking about doing that for a while,” he says it as though he’s commenting on the weather.

                It takes her a while to form words, but she slides into the role of seductress easily. This is something she is used to. She’s used to flirting outrageously, getting what she wants from men, and then dumping them at the first opportunity. Sure, this is Cas and he’s an angel, but she can block that out for now. She tells herself it doesn’t have to mean anything. She’s not in love or some shit like that. “Oh really? What else have you been thinking about doing, Cas?” She slides her body up against his, running her hand up his chest. Cas grabs her wrist and holds it gently, pushing her out and away from his body. She’s ready for rejection, ready to leave in a huff and pretend this never happened, but he surprises her again. Apparently he’s good at that.

                “I’ve been thinking about a lot things. My mind is very busy. Last night I thought of many ways we could fill our day together.” He smiles down at her, and she realizes that Cas is flirting with her. Her whole body feels flushed with warmth.

                “Hmm…how about you show me some of your ideas?” She tries to stay light and playful, but there’s a tremor in her voice.

                “How about I just kiss you again and we see where it goes from there?”

                She feels her stomach twist in anticipation and she barely manages to squeak out an “okay.” Then he’s kissing her again and apparently one of the benefits of being with an angel is that you get to skip all the awkward fumbling of removing clothes and stumbling to the bed because suddenly she’s lying on her bed naked and Cas is on top of her. Unfortunately, he’s still fully clothed, white button down rolled up at the sleeves and black dress pants, like always.

                “Whoa. How’d you do that?” She tries not to sound awed, but it’s hard.

                “Angel, remember?” he murmurs into her neck. He’s kissing tiny little kisses all over her neck and face and it feels good and it’s so impossibly adorable that she feels almost sick. This is not how this is supposed to go down.

“Cas, your shirt…” she whines, tugging at the fabric. There’s too much fabric between him and her. He kneels on the bed, straddling her hips, and slowly unbuttons his shirt. She knows he’s being slow on purpose because she’s pretty sure at this point that he could just think his clothes away, but he’s taking his time with each button before slipping the shirt off his shoulders and tossing it to the side. Thank the gods! Maybe she can get this back on track. This should be hot and lusty and frantic and they should wake up afterwards and regret it and just be done with it. She rakes her fingernails down his back and pulls him down for a deep, wet kiss. Cas, however, is having none of that. He slows down the rhythm. He keeps kissing her gently, pulling back to lavish small kisses all over her neck and breasts. There is a rush of air over her body, and then she is lifted off the bed and cocooned in something soft and feathery and she realizes with a start that it’s his wings. She didn’t even know he could make them visible, and she is quite sure she’s the first human to see them in a long time, maybe ever. They’re huge and silver with white tips that are glowing in the sunlight streaming in the window and wow…just…wow. What do you really even say to that, she wonders. Her mind stutters. She is wrapped in warm feathers and Cas is kissing her sweet and soft all over and looking at her like she’s precious or something and there is dampness on her eyelashes and… hell no! She is not going to cry. She is not some idgit girl in a freaking romance novel. This has to stop. Now. She forces the lump in her throat away and says “Cas! Would you stop being so fucking tender already? “

“No,” he says simply.

Fine, apparently it’s time for the dirty talk then. That ought to move things along. “Ugh! I just want you to fuck me. Please. Now.”

“No. I’m not giving you what you want. I’m giving you what you need,” his voice is level and his face is, as always, unreadable. Damn him.

She squirms uncomfortably and says with a scowl, “And what I need is to be trapped in this fluffy angel prison?”

“Yes.” Either he misses the sarcasm or he is being deliberately obtuse. She’s pretty sure it’s the latter because he is smiling down at her now and she has never seen Castiel smile like this. His smile is so wide and open and his nose is all crinkled up and damn it she is so fucking fucked. She gives in with a sigh. It’s not like she’s not enjoying this, even though she doesn’t like to admit it. Cas seems to have figured it out because he’s kissing her again in earnest and then his hand slips between her legs, gently rubbing her exactly where she wants it. She feels uncomfortable for a minute when she stops and thinks about it, like she’s defiling him or something, but Cas’s face is still soft and utterly freaking, well, _angelic_ above her like he’s taking a stroll through the park, not rubbing his fingers over her embarrassingly wet vagina. Plus, it feels really damn good and she’s too selfish to make him stop now.

                A few seconds pass and then she’s not thinking about anything, just almost yelling at Cas “Holy shit! What are you doing?” Cas has slipped his fingers inside her, but that’s not all. He’s doing-well, she has no idea what he’s doing. There’s warmth spreading up all through her body along with tingling sensations that send shivers down from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. It’s pleasure so intense it’s almost painful and she arches up towards him, the wings sweeping up to support her back and body as she moves. She can’t see straight, she almost can’t breathe and she feels something building up in her that seems like it’s going to be a shockingly huge orgasm and she thinks “My fucking heart isn’t going to be able to take this. I’m going to die from an angelic orgasm.”

                Cas is looking straight into her eyes and she stares back, latching onto his eyes like an anchor. Then Cas is saying “Let go.” And she does, the sensations flooding through her body until she almost passes out and boy, she had not counted on coming like that. Cas is talking into her ear, a low rumble of words, and she wonders at first why she can’t understand him until she realizes he’s speaking Enochian. One phrase seems to be repeated more than the rest and once she catches her breath she asks “Cas, what does that mean?”

                He pauses for a moment. “It’s difficult to translate into English,” he tells her, “The closest I can get is something like ‘you are altogether beautiful.’”

                She feels a steady ache of something in her chest. It’s not uncomfortable exactly, but it is something she has never felt before. Part of her wants to run away screaming and part of her wants to beg him to never leave her alone again. It’s difficult to process. Cas keeps stroking her all over, plying her with kisses and soft Enochian words and then she realizes that he is hard, his erection bumping against her leg. “Cas?” she gently rubs her hand over it “Do you want me to take care of this?”

                Cas lets out a huff of air when she touches him, but he says “No. I’ll-I’ll be fine. You don’t need to think about that right now.” Then he is holding her up with one wing while he pulls the covers down to tuck her into the bed. She curls up onto her side, hair falling down around her on the pillow, and realizes how tired she is. Cas’s wings have become invisible again, and he is moving off the bed when she finds herself saying “Will you stay with me?”

                “Yes. Of course” and he stretches out on the bed beside her. She feels a breath of air again and one of his wings is covering her, feathers brushing at her cheek. “Cas?” She says sleepily, “Can you really read minds?”

“Yes, I try not to though, unless I have to.”

“What does that mean? Can you shut it off?”

“Somewhat. I can choose to tune people out, but sometimes their thoughts seep through, if they’re strong enough.”

“So last night when I…you know?” She feels red creeping up her face.

He chuckles softly. “You were very…forceful,” he says with a grin.

“Oh,” her voice sounds small, “I’m sorry, Cas.”

“It’s no matter,” he cups her cheek in his hand and brushes his thumb over her cheekbone. “Get some rest.”

             Rest, yes. Rest sounds good. She looks into his blue eyes one more time before her eyes flutter closed and she falls into a deep sleep.

                                                                                       ****

6 months later, Valentine’s Day-

                She wakes up to an empty bedroom. That doesn’t happen much these days. Usually she wakes up to Cas and soft feathers, and now when he’s not there, it feels like something is missing. She lies there in bed and thinks about the past six months and she knows she has never been this happy. She likes to think she makes Cas happy too. He smiles a lot more these days. He’s still serious and a hopeless case when it comes to pop culture, but he’s lighter somehow. She knows she is different too. Cas has opened her up, softened her in ways that scare her, but make her feel whole at the same time. She’s given up fighting to maintain her toughness. Cas tells her she can be soft and still kick ass, and he’s right. She’s still learning how to allow both sides to show, but it’s easier every day. She rolls over and realizes that Cas is now standing at the end of the bed. “Hey Cas,” she says, and she can’t stop the smile beaming out from her face when she sees him “Where you been?”

                “Switzerland,” as usual, he says it matter of fact, as if he’s telling her he just came back from the corner store, not a country half-way around the world.

                “Um, okay! And dare I ask what you were doing in Switzerland?”

                He suddenly looks shy, which is a funny look on an angel. “Well, it’s Valentine’s Day…and Dean tells me it’s customary to give something to…to the people you, um, care about. I read about it on the internet, the consensus seems to be that chocolate is an acceptable gift for this holiday even though I don’t really understand why  and I uh…”

                “Cas,” she stops him, “it’s great, really. I love chocolate. But that still doesn’t tell me why you had to go to Switzerland to get them.”

                “Well, it’s not just a myth that they have the best chocolate, but really it’s because you told me about that one time your dad came back from a trip and brought you a box of Swiss chocolates and how happy they made you and I-I guess I just wanted to make you happy.”

                “God, I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but Cas, _you_ make me happy. I don’t need chocolates from Switzerland, even though it’s disgustingly romantic that you did that for me,” she crinkles up her nose, but her eyes twinkle. “Also, did you pay for those chocolates?” She squints her eyes at him, suspicious. Cas just ducks his head and starts opening the chocolates. “Oh my god, Cas, you stole chocolates! What kind of an angel are you? I can’t believe you brought me stolen chocolates.” Still, she holds out her hand for the box as he finishes opening them.

                Cas, however, holds the box out of her reach. “If you’re so offended by stolen chocolates, maybe you shouldn’t eat any,” he says, mouth pulling up into a smirk.

                “Aw, c’mon, Cas! Don’t be like that. Gimme my chocolates,” She pouts at him. He reaches into the box and pulls out a piece. She grabs for it and he pulls it out of her reach again. “Caaaas” she whines.

                He gives her a calculating look before he says “You want chocolate? Come and get it,” and pops the piece into his mouth. She springs to her feet and launches herself off the bed and onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He doesn’t move an inch doesn’t even make a grunt of effort and hot damn but that is sexy. She presses her mouth tightly to his and licks the chocolate out of his mouth. Cas finally makes a noise, a low moan of pleasure that shoots straight down her spine.

                She pulls back for a moment and she can’t believe what she’s saying “Cas, I love you.” Even more unbelievable is how easy it is to say it, and how right it feels.

                Cas just smiles at her, a small, happy smile and he says “I love you too,” and pops another chocolate into his mouth.


End file.
